


Baby Steps

by peachsky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Minor SoonHoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsky/pseuds/peachsky
Summary: Jun needs to move on, and Soonyoung came up with the most brilliant idea.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative continuation for “Expect the Unexpected”. This could be a stand alone, or you could read the other fic. There might be some references there, but, I’ll try to keep it minimal.  
> Enjoy!

It was still fresh to Jun, the pain that the break up caused him, and the only way to forget and heal is to find himself again. Soonyoung always suggested that the three of them; him, Jun, and Jihoon, fly to Thailand after graduation, and experience being free. However it always ended up either Jihoon smacking Soonyoung’s or Jun excusing himself to leave. 

Jun and Soonyoung became inseparable after the “Wonwoo Disappearance”. Jun didnt have a choice because the Engineering student stuck to him, proclaiming to the whole university that he’s his Gemini Twin, and also there’s Jihoon, his roommate. He’s still figuring out if Jihoon is Soonyoung’s lover or babysitter, but he’s certain, the two are his best friends, or more like his brothers. 

\--

Graduation came fast, the three attended each others’ graduation and on Jun’s, they decided to have a Congratulatory Dinner for the soon-to-be Architect. 

“Okay, please dont kill me.” Soonyoung said, finishing his water. The two stared at him, urging him to continue. “I- uh… hehe” he scratched his nape, still unsure how to continue.

“Spit it out, Kwon.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Be careful of your next words.” Soonyoung gulped and nodded.

“Okay, So I-uh… booked us a flight to Thailand! Yeay!” Jaws and utensils dropped. “Wait. Let me explain”.

“You better.” If looks can kill, Jihoon may have murdered him. Jun was dumbfounded with what he heard. He kept fanning himself, feeling the heat, not sure if because of the place or him being flustered with the announcement.

“Uhm,” Jun took a deep breath, calming himself. “How did you get our passport details? And what about the money? Soonyoung, we--”

Soonyoung raised his hand, making Jun stop talking. “I kinda trespassed in your dorm. You know, you should learn how to lock your door.” Jihoon held the nearest utensil he can grab, and to his unlucky stars, it was a table knife. “Jihoon, before you stab me… I’m sorry. It was my graduation gift from my parents. Jun, I know you’ve been saving up so you can go back to Shenzhen. And Hoon, I know you’ve been wanting that thing with many buttons,” Jihoon was about to correct him, but Soonyoung continued, “whatever it called, you’ve been wanting that. So I told my parents for an all expense paid Thailand trip with my two bestest friends.” He held Jihoon’s hand, hoping the other would let go of the knife. He knows these two deserve a break from all the problems of the world. He wanted them to feel special, and this is one way to reach out to them. Soonyoung did want to travel, but he wanted to share memorable experiences with Jun and Jihoon. The two roommates always stayed with him whenever he’s on the verge of breaking down. The three of them went through alot, and it was the least he could do for his friends.

Jun placed his hand on top of Soonyoung's. He knows what the both of them have been through. He lost his “almost” lover, and the other lost his best friend. Soonyoung must have thought Jun helped him, but Jun relied mostly on him. He smiled and nodded, agreeing to this trip. It was their healing… for their peace of mind. The problem now was Jihoon.

Jun turned to Jihoon, trying to plead with his eyes. “Jun, dont look at me like that. You’re the one who leaves the door unlocked.”

“Jihoonie, please” The Gemini twins said at the same time, pouting, trying their best to convince the Music graduate. If truth be told, Jihoon was excited with the idea of the three of them getting on an adventure. And when Soonyoung says he’ll pay for it, it means he’ll pay for ALL of it. Those two might be loud and might be draining his social energy, but he’s never been thankful he met them. He’ll never admit it out loud, but the two already know that. 

“Fine. But we better return safe and sound.”

“Jihoonie, dont you trust us?” Jun pouted. Jihoon scoffed.

“No.” Jihoon replied with a deadpan tone. 

“Just admit that you love the both of us.” Soonyoung smirked, and no, Jihoon will never in a million years admit that he loves his idiotc friends, and maybe more with Soonyoung. 

\--

“I overestimated your richness, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon blankly turned to Soonyoung, who was across the aisle.

“Hoon, I’m really sorry. I really wanted to sit beside you, or with Jun, but I just got these on sale. I panicked, so here we are. You can hold my hand, even if the aisle separated us.”

“Shut up. I dont need to hold your hand.” Jihoon turned away and turned up his music.

Jun watched his friends from the back, with an amused smile.  _ Maybe, they’ll confess to each other after this-- _

“Excuse me.” Jun felt someone tap on his shoulder, and when he looked up, the man was hot and shy.

“Is it okay that we exchange seats? The window seat calms my nerves every take off.” Jun stared at the man beside him who was pouting and his face is kind of pale. He stood up, and made a way for the man to settle on his previous seat. “Thank you, uh...” 

Jun was not ready to just give his name, “You’re welcome. If you are still scared, you are welcome to hold my hand.” Jun looked away, surprised with what he said.  _ Since when did I become this bold.  _ He thought.

“Really? Dont take this back, okay? I’ll really do it!” The man held his hand and intertwined their fingers. _ Oh my god, he looks like a puppy. _ Suddenly, the Man-puppy again pouted and moved a little closer and sighed. “I get that a lot actually”.

“Did I--”

  
“Yup. You said that out loud.” Jun covered his mouth, but realized his one hand was with the Man-puppy. He looked at it, but the man-puppy held it tighter. “You cant take it back yet”, he said smiling. Jun swears that man has canines and it was the cutest thing he saw. Smiling back, he nodded, and put on his earphones and eye mask, _Here we go._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a short love story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Its been awhile since I posted.... And I know Im not an active writer. I'm sorry... I haven't even updated my JunGyu au on twitter... but hey! here it is! for those still reading this, thank you!!!! enjoy! Its not much tho.....

Maybe it was the Finals, but Jun enjoyed his nap after a very long time. He peeked through his sleeping mask and to check his phone, ' _Hm, still got 3 hours'_ and returned to his sleep. It suddenly dawned him he is leaning comfortably on the shoulder of the Man-Puppy. He quickly removed his eye mask and sit up, looking at the man beside him. He sighed with relief, seeing that he was still asleep. He looked at his hand, and the other was still holding it. ' _Well, I guess its okay, since I kind of used his shoulder'_ , leaning back, Jun was ready to resume his nap when he felt a hand, placing his head on the man's shoulder. He looked up, and the Man-puppy still has his eyes closed, but said to him, "Sleep. You look comfortable. Don't worry, I don't mind, you looked pretty while sleeping." Jun scoffed, but his eyes betrayed him and chose to close and continued to sleep.

"Hey." Jun wanted to sleep more, he really did, but someone is poking his cheek, "As much as I wanted to watch you sleep, I can't. We're landing". Jun quickly opened his eyes and sat straight up. He turned away to secretly check if there's any trace of drool on him. 

"Uhm, Thank you... Sorry if... I-uh drooled on you...."

"Nah! You're good. Thanks for lending me your hand." Jun can't help but stare at the man beside him, smiling, as if that is the purest thing on earth. 

"I didn't even give you my name, its Jun. And yours?" It was proper to ask the other's name, because he can't call him on his mind 'Man-Puppy'

"Mingyu. It's Kim Mingyu." Mingyu smiled, and shook Jun's hand. "I dont usually do this, Jun, but--" The speakers interrupted whatever he was saying and Jun was not disappointed, not at all.

One by one, passengers got off the plane, and Mingyu didn't finish whatever he's saying. ' _Oh well, it was a short love story'_. Realizing this, Jun smacked his forehead. He's had enough love dramas in his life. 

"Hey! Why is your forehead red?" Soonyoung asked.

"Oh, uhm, someone accidentally hit their bag on me." Jun awkwardly smiled. 

"How was your plane ride?"

"Hm. Well, I wanted to sit with either you or Jihoonie, but oh well, I survived." Jun shrugged.

"Right? I guess Soonyoung is not that rich like what he says he is." Jihoon rolled his eyes, grabbing Jun, to get off the plane, and Soonyoung just pouted, hearing this. 

The three of them grabbed their luggage and waited for their ride to the hotel. "Don't you worry, Jihoon, I'm your seatmate on the flight back." Soonyoung proudly said.

An artist-like van stopped infront of them, and the driver introduced himself to them. Jun and Jihoon can't help but look amazed. Soonyoung handed his luggage to Mr. Choi, the driver, while the other two politely refused to give theirs. 

"I thought it will be a hotel bus" Jun said while placing his bag on the trunk.

"Appa likes showing off." Soonyoung opened the door, signaling the two to go in, "We are actually on e of the biggest shareholder, so yeah." Jihoon rolled his eyes, and turned away from him, muttering something Soonyoung cant understand.

Before closing the door beside Soonyoung, mr. Choi announced, "Sir, we are still waiting for another one". Jun and Jihoon looked at suspiciously to their friend, and he just shrugged. 

\--

Mingyu was hurrying to go outside, knowing that the driver is already waiting for him. His parents will kill him if they find out he was late meeting mr. Choi. And they already told him that Uncle Kwon's son is also in that car.

Through the glass door, he saw someone with his name on the signage. He sighed with relief, grateful that they have'nt left him.

"Hi, Im Kim Mingyu" He offered his hand for mr. Choi, assuming it was him, and the other gladly shake it.

"Hello mr. Kim, I hope you had a good flight. Kindly sit infront, mr. Kwon's friends are with him on the back seat." The driver took his luggage and placed it on the trunk.

Upon opening the door, laughter greeted him. _'Oh they seemed nice'_ , he thought. Once he entered, the laughter became quiet, and whispers can be heard. He became anxious because he never talked to Uncle Kwon's son just simple nod and greetings. 'Here goes nothing', he turned and was shocked to see his seatmate on the back, looking out the window, seemed to be lost on his own world. 'He looks more beautiful with light surrounding him.'

"Oh! Kim Mingyu! Its been a while!" Soonyoung greeted him, who was lost starring at Jun. This caused Jun to get startled and turn to check if he heard the name right. And his ears did not mishear it, it was Kim Mingyu. The two starred at each other, confusing the other two passengers.

"Do you know each other?" Jihoon asked, nudging Jun, brining him back to reality. 

"Not really. He's my seatmate awhile ago. Hi Mingyu." Jun again turned sideaway, looking away, to avoid questions.

"See, Soonyoung! Jun already met a suspicious man." Jihoon smacked Soonyoung's armed and busied himself with his phone.

Hearing this, Mingyu pouted, "I'm not suspicious at all."

"There, there. Don't take it to heart. Jihoon finds everyone suspicious until proven innocent." Soonyoung patted Mingyu's head, smiling at him assuringly. Mingyu nodded and faced front, and put on his seatbelt. He doesn't really feel hurt or bad with what Jihoon said, rather, he finds it endearing that someone really protects Jun. _'I guess its going to be an interesting summer vacation.'_


End file.
